Once Upon a Life Time
by SophusMaximus
Summary: Emma took Regina's heart with her when she left Storybrook. Literally. One year later and a lot has changed. Will it ever be the same again, or is their story doomed to be cursed forever...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Once Upon a Time fic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.**

* * *

><p>Regina sat at the Mayor's desk finishing a bottle of rum.<p>

Rum. Ha. She never did like the thick, sickly syrup ever since meeting that _pirate._

She fiddled with the tattered arm of her chair and remembered the throne she had once sat upon. It had been beautiful, just like her, but she knew all too well it had never been her seat to claim. But that was another life time. A life time she wished she could return to. A life time before this whole bedeviled curse of hers. Not to mention the debacle that followed.

It was growing dark outside making it harder for Regina to pretend she was reading files in her office. Using what little magic she had left, she produced a small ball of light in her left hand. Slowly circling it and making it jump about, Regina remembered the brightness of a smile she had once admired. A smile that had lit up her world when she needed it most. A smile that -

"Madam Mayor?'"

Regina jumped at the sudden interruption. Closing off the light and standing too quickly, she swayed. With no help from the empty bottle of rum beside her, she clutched the edge of her desk. "What is it Sidney? I'm busy" she slurred, half turning, half leaning towards the mirror behind her.

"So I see" chuckled the ever annoying _mirror man_. "I have news regarding _her."_

_Her? Which 'her' was it this time?_

"Pray, do tell, _you_ _great and_ _wonderful mirror." _Regina pouted at her own slur and chuckled.

"She is to return."

"I'm sorry?" She was unsure whether the rum had finally filled her ears or whether Sidney Glass really had given her the news she had not expected to hear again? "Did you say... Do you mean to say... She is going to be... Here?"

"Yes Madam Mayor. Your _Savior _is coming back." Regina chose to ignore the malice dripping from Sidney's words. With the quick flick of her wrist he vanished just as suddenly as he had appeared.

Sinking back into her chair, she hugged the empty bottle to her chest. Could this really be true? Would Emma be sauntering back into her life as if she hadn't even left and not to mention the taking of her heart. Literally. With this sudden memory, Regina threw the bottle she had been clutching across the room and watched it smash into a hundred pieces.

With her head in her hands and the tears falling freely from her eyes, Regina let out the scream she had been holding in since that retched day, one year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet to begin with, but plan to update before weekend <strong>(03/01/15)**! Let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The previous chapter was more of a prologue then an actual chapter. Here on out the chapters will be longer! The story starts 2 years before, just after the snow queen departs.**

* * *

><p>Regina sat alone at Granny's. Having just watched her true love, Robin Hood, cross the Town Line with his <em>wife,<em> a cup of strong coffee and some quiet was all she needed. But today was not her day.

Emma pulled out the chair beside her and plopped down in it.

"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma." Regina did not look at the Blond sat next to her. Just carried on staring at the cup in her hands.

"You're mistaking me for my mother." she chuckled. "Besides you don't need a speech, you need a drinking buddy. Shots?"

Regina hesitated. Was the Sheriff asking her to drink with her?

"Sure, why not?" She decided.

Emma turned to Ruby behind the cash register. Raising two fingers she mouthed the word "Two." Turning back to Regina she looked straight at her face. Regina felt momentarily uncomfortable. "You know you did the right thing today."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Emma astounded. "There it is; a hope speech! I thought we were drinking"

"It's not a speech, it's a compliment." Sighed Emma, turning back to face the bar.

"Well, I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing." shrugged Regina, turning to look in her now empty coffee cup. "I know because I am miserable... Again." Regina did not make a habit of feeling sorry for herself, but she had let someone break her heart again and couldn't help but feel a little down. At this moment Ruby came over with two shot glasses full to the brim. "Thanks" Regina muttered.

Emma slid her shot glass around in front of her. "If it makes you feel any better, Gold is miserable too."

Regina scoffed at this then paused. "Actually... It does." And with this the two women lifted their glasses and toasted the misery of Rumpelstiltskin.

The door to Granny's flew open and a flushed looking Henry came running through it.

"Woah kid, slow down" chided Emma.

"Mom, and mom, I found something big. You're gonna want to see this" rushed Henry with excitement. Before Emma and Regina even had a chance to take their shots, Henry was out the door and half way up the road. He led them to the house that had once contained the Portal that Elsa and Anna had passed through earlier that day.

"After you guys left, I stayed behind to look around" Henry informed them. "And I found something."

Following Henry up the stairs inside the house, Emma turned to give Regina a worried look. At the top of the stairs appeared a long, thin corridor. As they reached the end of the corridor and faced nothing but a wall, it was Regina's turn to give Emma a worried look.

Reaching up and pulling the light hanging on the wall, Henry stepped back with his arms outstretched either side causing both his mom's to take a perturbed step backwards.

Both stared in awe as the panel of wall rotated in it's bracket. A 90° turn and the 'wall' had become a doorway into a much larger room behind it. Taking a side each and walking through the small gap, the two women and their son entered a room that could only be described as magnificent.

Regina gasped, taking in her surroundings, bookcases as tall as trees covered every inch of the wall. In the middle of the room stood a grand table that put her office desk to shame, covered in a beautiful red, velvet cover with an old fashioned lamp sat in the middle. This room could have climbed straight out of one of Henry's story books.

"A library." Regina whispered.

_'State the obvious' thought Emma to herself._

"Not just any library," explained Henry, "look." Taking a book from the shelf nearest to him, he held it to his chest.

"That looks like your book" gasped Emma.

"Only it's blank" Henry replied. "They all are."

Regina took the book from him and spread open the pages, flicking through each one individually.

"And if this room is full of potential story books..." continued Henry.

"...Then maybe this is the authors house." Smiled Regina, finishing his sentence. "Henry you did it." She beamed and pulled Henry in for a hug.

"Did what?" Asked Emma looking more and more confused. "What's going on?"

"Er... Well," began Regina looking uncomfortable again. "We - We were looking for the author. I was hoping he..." Regina looked at the empty book in her hands embarrassed. Emma couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent she looked in that moment. "Hoping he could write me a happier story." She finished, taking a heavy breathe. She had underestimated how hard it would be to show her 'softer side', to the Savior of Storybrooke.

"We called it Operation Mongoose" piped in Henry with a smile on his face.

"I like it" smiled Emma, placing a supportive hand on Henry's shoulder. "It's got style." Emma turned to Regina with a flirty smile. "I'm in."

Regina looked puzzled. "You are?" Emma wanted to help her? After everything Regina had tried to do to Emma, she was here offering to help?

"I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending." Emma looked up at Regina through her eyelashes. Regina smiled, despite every inch of her insides telling her not to. There was no way she was showing this _intruder _how happy it would make her to have her as part of Operation Mongoose. Or how happy this _intruder _made her in general.

"Thank you, Swan." Regina turned away to hide her blush. "I'd like to stay a little longer if you don't mind." When she heard neither Henry nor Emma move, she continued. "Alone, please."

Emma put an arm around Henry's shoulders and guided him to the door. "Come on kid, let's get you home."

Regina turned her head to watch them both leave and sighed. She had hated Emma Swan the second she had muscled her way into Henry's life. But slowly and surely the hatred had warn off. And in it's place was the warm fuzzy feeling she felt now. Right inside. Almost as if it were in her heart. But she knew that couldn't be. When Robin had left she physically felt her heart break. She couldn't bare the pain and removed it for 'safe keeping' - or so she had told herself. She had seen the cracks and the holes and believed she could do nothing about it.

Once returning the book Henry had shown her to it's rightful place, Regina admired the shelves and shelves full of empty books and possibilities. Each page ready for the author to write her happy ending in. She wondered which book he would use? Where her story would start and how it would end and _who _it would end with.

She stroked the spines of the books she passed until she felt one slightly out of place. She took it out and placed it on the table beside her. Opening the first page she saw that not _all _the books were empty. There in front of her was her happy ending. But it had not been what she was expecting at all. Definitely not _who _she had expected it to end with.

Panic set in and Regina ripped the page from the book. Checking she hadn't been seen, or more importantly, checking no one had seen the page's content, she stuffed the crumpled page in her suit pant pocket and slammed the book shut. Breathing heavily she left without a second glance.

Once outside, she struggled to fill her lungs. Gulping air, she leaned against the gate. How could this be? Surely the author had made some sort of mistake. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to Emma. She had to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter begins with the end of Season 4, Episode 12, but that is where the similarities end. From the point where they find the library and on wards is where my story writing skills begin! Hope you're still enjoying it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I have been updating the first couple of chapters pretty quickly, but when the new year starts I will have to slow down a bit as I am starting a new job and don't know how much of my time it will take up. But I have a lot of ideas and am writing them down as I go so! I will not forget about the story even if it takes me a while to update!**

* * *

><p>Regina ran from the house as fast as she could in heels. She managed to avoid everyone and slouched against her front door once she was safely through it.<p>

Reaching for the screwed up page in her pocket, she unfolded it and flattened it out on the floor beside her. Why had she found this page? Surely the author had other plans for her. This had been the third 'ending' she had seen for herself. Maybe it didn't have to come true.

She took a moment to compose herself, resting her head on the door and shutting her eyes.

A few moments passed and slowly, she opened one eye at a time and looked down at the page again. Looking at it more closely, she began to see how this ending would play out. In the center of the page was a picture of her kissing someone.

It was the pirate, Killian Jones.

Behind her and Killian, Regina could see Henry crouched over a body. The body looked small and fragile, but there was no mistaking the long Blond hair and red leather jacket. To the left of the picture was a retreating red and black cloak. Regina threw the page across the room, watching it float and land a few feet away from her.

As much as Regina hated to admit it, she would not let any harm come to Miss Swan. She was beginning to come quite attached to the young woman.

Picking herself and the picture up from the floor, she walked into her office. Retrieving a key from the hook behind the mirror, she unlocked the top drawer in her desk and placed the page in it. With the wave of her hand the paper seeped through the wood and vanished as if it were water.

Can't be too careful she thought to herself.

Regina did not sleep well that night. Henry was staying at his Grandparents' house with Emma and would not be home until 11 the next day. At 1 when she woke in a hot sweat, she got herself a cold glass of water. When the same thing happened again at 2 she lay awake staring pointlessly at the ceiling. It was becoming more and more difficult to sleep as she could not erase the image of her kissing Killian out of her mind. It just couldn't happen. Regina did not find the sleazy pirate attractive in any light. When at 4, she finally fell asleep again she dreamed of pirates and death.

By the time 6am crawled around, Regina dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Standing naked and shivering in the bathroom, waiting for the shower to warm up, her mind strayed to long Blond hair and piercing green eyes. She shook her head. It didn't do to dwell on things that would never be, but Regina had found herself pondering a future with Emma more often than she cared to admit.

By the time Emma returned Henry home, Regina had almost forgotten the silly drawing hidden in her desk.

"Hey, Regina. Henry and I wanted to know if you'd like to get a drink at Granny's with me... Us! I mean us! Me and Henry." Emma blushed and looked at the floor hoping Regina hadn't noticed her faux pas.

She had. Regina couldn't help but giggle, trying, and failing, to disguise it as a cough.

Henry looked at both his mom's and shook his head. Sliding past Regina unnoticed he wondered how long this little show would continue? It had been months since they had started 'subtly' flirting. Making eyes at each other when they didn't think anyone was looking. It would have made Henry sick if he didn't see how ridiculously perfect they were for each other.

As much as he had enjoyed spending time with Robin Hood and getting to know Captain Hook, he could see that they just weren't right for his moms. Especially now that Robin was out of Storybrooke, it wouldn't take much work from him to finally get his mom's to realize they're suited.

Running upstairs he grabbed his fairytale book. It had been a while since he had read this. Jamming it into his backpack he left his room and paused at the top of the stairs listening to the two women below.

"So," paused Regina. "How are things with the pirate."

Regina's loathing contempt had not gone unnoticed by Emma.

_Time to play her at her own game_ she thought to herself.

"He's good." Emma smiled dreamily. "We're good." She smiled sweetly at the woman before her and put on her best 'gooey' eye look.

"Oh God," Regina groaned, "he isn't even here and you're making eyes at him! You make me sick."

Emma chuckled and saw Henry coming down the stairs. "Hey kid, you ready?"

"Sure am, let's go get some Hot Cocoa."

"And Cinnamon." Emma and Regina chimed in simultaneously looking at each other and laughing.

Henry smiled and chuckled to himself. _Operation Mongoose was going to be easier than he thought._

Once inside Granny's the trio sat huddled in their booth. Henry pulled the fairytale book from his bag and laid it out in front of him.

"Haven't seen you reading that in a while, kid." Emma noticed.

"I wanted to see if Elsa and Anna's story was in here. I don't remember seeing it before, but it still happened."

True enough, it was there. The snow Queen and her sisters, the ship wreck that had taken Elsa and Anna's parents, the rock trolls. It was all there. Even the part where they found the portal here in Storybrooke.

"How can that be?" Asked Regina. "You must have read that book one hundred times, but you've never mentioned that story before. Nor have you mentioned Storybrooke in it."

"Well Henry _did_ find the authors house. He, or she, must know that Storybrooke exists" suggested Emma.

"True." Agreed Regina. "But why now. Why this story?"

Henry turned the last page in which Elsa, Anna and Kristoff leave through the portal, interested to see whose story would be next.

Only there wasn't one. Where the next story should have been it looked as though the pages had been torn out, leaving nothing but a few ripped edges.

"Mom? I think someone has been looking at my book" Henry muttered, holding the book up to show the women where the missing pages had been. "I get the feeling someone doesn't want us to know what's going to happen next."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter I know! I need to know what you guys want more of? I was thinking of putting a little smut in when it became appropriate, is that something you guys would want? Leave me a review and let me know and I will start working on the next chapter as soon as!<strong>

**Side Note: As some of you have noticed, Regina is still Mayor. I don't like the idea of Mary Margeret running things so in my story Regina remains Madam Mayor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had a few problems writing this chapter so I am really sorry for the long wait! Had to change a few plots etc. But hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Across the street from Granny's, Ruby was experiencing her own unexplainable problem. Laying before her was a man. A man that had literally just fallen from the sky.<p>

A real life human-being was sprawled out in front of her. Face first on the floor. In the street.

"Sir?" Questioned Ruby. "Excuse me, Sir?" Not wanting to get too close to the strange man, she prodded him with her stiletto.

"Poking? This is how I am greeted" came a muffled reply. Ruby didn't recognize his voice and took a tentative step backwards. The strange man turned his head and saw long legs. Very long legs and a very short skirt. Slowly standing and dusting himself off, he took in the luscious sight before him. "Oh, but why did you stop? Hello. You are gorgeous."

Ruby took in every inch of the perfectly sculpted man in front of her. "I... I'm sorry, Sir. I... I thought you might be... Dead."

"You do not have to call me Sir. My name is Harry and it is a _pleasure_ to meet you." Leaning forward, he took one of Ruby's hands in his own. Seductively smelling her skin, he placed a soft kiss upon her wrist. "An absolute pleasure." With his main stream hipster haircut and tight fitting black clothes, Harry had no problem seducing the ladies, and occasionally, but not all that often, he was treated to a _real _lady.

"M... My name is Ruby. And you... You just fell. From the sky." She stuttered.

"I did, didn't I." Chuckled the handsome man.

"How? How did you get here?" worried Ruby. Despite his flirting and seducing, she was still slightly cautious of this strange being. Taking in his bulky, defined physique she began to realize the seriousness of this intrusion.

"I am not sure how I got here Dear. I was at home and suddenly I am here at your feet. It is a riddle." Harry turned up the charm. Reaching for Ruby's hand again, he pulled her towards him so she was forced to spin and end up with her back pressed against his chiseled chest. Leaning forward so his lips were almost touching her ear he whispered "Perhaps it was fate."

Trying to pull away and turn around to face him, Ruby ended up chest to chest with Harry, his arms wrapped around her back. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you let me go... Please." Harry loosened his grip, but lightly held the young woman's arms.

"Ruby, I must apologize, it is not everyday that you fall to the feet of such a beautiful young lady, and as I could have possibly died, I felt I should take full advantage of what little time I may have left" he exaggerated. "Anyway," he continued, letting go of her arms and looking swiftly around. "Where exactly did I fall?"

"This is Storybrooke," replied Ruby stepping as far from Harry as was socially acceptable. "Maybe I should take you to see the Mayor. She may be able to help you."

Harry's eyes lit up at the name 'Storybrooke'. "Oh, Ruby, it seems I _have_ appeared here by fate. I believe that there is a reason I was thrown into your presence and I am going to be needing your assistance."

* * *

><p>Back at Granny's, Regina and Emma were no closer to working out what had happened to Henry's book.<p>

"Maybe it's the author" suggested Henry. "We know he lives here, maybe he wanted to change one of the stories."

"Could be." Agreed Regina, looking hopefully at Emma.

"No. If it was the author, he or she wouldn't have just ripped the pages out. They would have known how to take them out properly."

"Not if they were in a rush." Henry implied. "Say they heard me or mom coming into the house."

"It's possible." Sighed Emma. "In my line of work, you need to find the incentive. Find out what they want."

"And your line of work has worked so well for you in the past, hasn't it Miss Swan." Regina internally cursed herself. Why did she insist on being so mean to Emma all the time. It had become an unwanted habit.

"Whatev-" Emma began as Leroy came barreling into the cafe.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Shouted the dwarf. "The sky is falling!"

After a stunned moment's silence Regina stood and began to laugh. "Leroy have you been sniffing glue?"

Leroy shot her a look. "Not something I would joke about, sister. A huge lump just 'poofed' in the sky and fell."

"It '_poofed'?"_ Asked Emma raising a humorous eyebrow. "Did he really just say '_poofed_'?"

"Don't mock me sister." Leroy threatened stepping closer to where Emma sat.

Emma raised her hands defensively and looked at Henry who was already half way towards the door. "Henry. Where are you going? It might not be safe."

Finding herself agreeing with Emma for once, Regina placed a protective arm across Henry's chest and pulled him towards her.

"I'll go and check it out and let you know if it's okay" finished Emma as she grabbed her jacket and left Granny's.

Regina would be damned if she thought Emma was going out there on her own. Emma may have everyone in town convinced of her powers_, _but Regina knew more than anyone that even the _Savior _was vulnerable without her.

"Henry, stay here with Granny. I'm going to check Miss Swan is okay."

Henry smiled at his mom. "You know you can call her Emma right? That is her name."

"Yes. Well." Regina turned and left before Henry could see the look on her face. She wanted so bad to call her Emma. Only her pride would not let her.

Her stupid, stubborn pride.

* * *

><p>"So Ruby, tell me about Storybrooke."<p>

Harry had managed to persuade Ruby not to take him to the mayor and to help him instead.

"There isn't much to tell." lied Ruby. Although she wasn't going to take him to the mayor directly, she hoped she could guide him in her general direction. "It's just a town in the middle of Maine. We're pretty close to Boston. I hear Boston is nice if you wanted to visit there."

Harry did not miss the hopeful tone in Ruby's voice, obviously a ploy to try and get rid of him. "Not keen on visitors I see."

Ruby blushed and walked a little faster. "Well that's all there is to know Sir- Uhm, Harry." As the pair rounded the corner, Ruby nearly walked straight into Sheriff Swan. "Emma! Hi. This is Harry." rambled Ruby as Emma eyed up the stranger.

"Hey" Emma raised her chin at Harry. "Ruby, you haven't seen anything, you know, falling out of the sky have you?" Whispering as she lead Ruby away from Harry, she laughed internally at the stupidity of her question. "Only Grumpy thinks he saw someth-"

"Yes!" Ruby interrupted with a sigh of relief. "Harry fell from the sky. He landed by my feet and now he is here" she finished as she turned to face Harry.

Only Harry wasn't there.

"Shit."


End file.
